When using a digital video camera that includes an image stabilization feature, the camera may place the subject of interest at the center of the video frame. As the subject moves within the frame, the camera may reorient the video frame to maintain the subject of interest at or near the center of the frame. Face detection may also be used to identify the subject of interest.
However, when the subject of interest moves within the camera's field of view, an image stabilization algorithm operating within the camera may constantly attempt to re-center the subject. When this happens, the recorded video takes on a very unnatural quality. In many instances, the recorded video appears jerky as the subject is continually (perhaps numerous times within just a few seconds) forced by the camera to the center of the video frame as the subject moves within the frame.